Broken Hearts Clash
by loveyouforever101
Summary: New summary: Stefan thinks that Elena returns Damon's feelings so he leaves. Elena is heartbroken and she needs help. Who can help her better than non other than the soul reason Stefan left? Set after Rose. Delena.
1. Chapter 1

Stefan's bedroom

"Stefan, please! Don't go! No, **stop**! I **need** you here with me. I can't live without you! No don't. Don't leave me!" Elena screamed as Stefan started to walk to the door.

"I've already explained this, Elena. I can't be here anymore. Not with Damon being in love with you. I know you love him back Elena. Don't deny it; I can see it in your eyes." Stefan said as he looked back at Elena. "I don't want to hurt you but this is the only way. It's not you, it's Damon."

"I've told you before Stefan, I love you. Not Damon. Damon's nothing to me. Sure he's nice to talk to but I love you." Elena walked closer to Stefan and took his face in her hands. "I love you Stefan. Please don't leave me!"

"I'm sorry Elena but this is how it has to be." Elena's heart broke as she watched the man she loved more than anything leave her.

"Please. Don't go." Elena whispered as she collapsed on his bed. It smelt like him; like the earth and little hint of sweat.

Suddenly, the sobs broke out of her. They racked her body as she felt her heart shatter. The feeling was like nothing she had every felt before, like her heart was being cut out of her chest. _He will come back_, Elena thought. _He has to right. He'll realize what Damon really means to me. He'll realize that Damon is a friend, not anything more. No he's gone. He is never coming back, just because you cared enough to try and help his brother out. _Elena slowly came down from her hysteria and slowly went to sleep. The only comfort Stefan's sent and the promise of dreams full of him.

Downstairs

Damon slowly opened the door to the boarding house. He was too tired to realize what was happening. He had a pounding hangover and his back hurt from sleeping on the bench outside last night. _That was the last time I ever drown my sorrows in alchohol. Who am I kinding in another week I'll be doing this again_, Damon thought bitterly_. It's all her fault the just has to be so amazing and in love with his broody brother,_ Damon added sourly.

Her could hear the couple fighting upstairs as he made his way to the couch, a little drunkenly_. Funny because I'm not even drunk this time, _Damon let out a small chuckle as he thought the weirdest thoughts. His ears perked up as he heard Elena screaming no, his body tensed to run up there and do some damage. _I swear to God if he is hurting her I will make him wish he was never even made into a vampire._

Damon sighed as he realized Elena wasn't being hurt but he kept his ears up just to be sure that Elena was hurt. Then he realized that she was screaming for him to not leave her. _Stefan's leaving? Why? _The reason came earlier than expected. _Me? He has nothing to worry about. He knows I wouldn't do that to him, not after Katherine. Sure I love Elena but he wasn't going to act on it._

His heart shattered, one line kept on repeating itself, _Damon's nothing to me. How could she? After everything that happened between them; after Georgia? After I _killed_ Elijah for her? After everything I had done I was nothing to her? Nothing at all. _**Smarten up Damon, you knew she would always love Stefan more. **_But how was I suppose to expect this, after everything?_** That's what the ones you love do to you Damon, rip your heart out and don't even flinch. **_No Elena's different, she wouldn't do this to me. _**No she's not, she is exactly like Katherine and you know it but you fell for her anyway. She will never love you the way she loves Stefan. And you know it.**_ I know, but I still love her. Love's bitch, that's who I am. _Damon's inner voices battled with each other until the both realized that Elena Gilbert would never love him, at least not the way she loved Stefan.

Stefan's bedroom

Elena's eyes slowly opened to the light shining through the windows. She rubbed up the crust from sleeping so long. And that's when last night's memories came flooding back. Elena's throat throbbed and it hurt worse as she began to sob again; knowing that Stefan Salvatore would never come back.

Outside of Stefan's bedroom

Damon was sitting outside of Stefan's bedroom as he listened to her sobs. How much he wished he could go in there and comfort her. His presence would only make it worse for her_. She probably blames me for Stefan leaving. She hates me. But what do I care? It's not like my entire existence revolves around her. It's not like my heart breaks every time she frowns. Yeah what do I care? _And on that note Damon left to take a shower and then drown his sorrows once again; the night before last's experience apparently teaching him nothing .


	2. Chapter 2

Boardinghouse (downstairs)

Elena stumbled down the stairs and into the living room. Her head pounding and her heart breaking. She stumbled onto the couch. _He's gone Elena, he's not coming back._ Elena's head hurt, like someone was shoving knives into her head. _Owwww, it hurts._

Then it hit Elena, the reason why Stefan would never come back. And when she realized it, she was pissed.

"DAMON SALVATORE! You get your ASS down here right NOW!" Elena screamed as loud as she could. She knew Damon could hear her if she whispered but she had to vent.

"Yes, Elena?" A voice came from behind her. Elena rose and spun around to see Damon standing there with slightly wet hair. She looked into his eyes an almost lost her anger. She saw something in there. What she did not know. Then she knew it; it was pity. Elena had realized that Damon had heard the entire conversation last night. Another thing that shocked her was that she saw….fear? Damon was scared of her? Then she remembered. He should be, after what he has done to me.

"You freaking messed up my ENTIRE life! Because of you he will NEVER come back. NEVER! And I've lost him. And I loved him…no I love him! And you took that away from me. And he…he will never c-c-come back. B-b-b-because he th-th-thinks you love me." Elena broke out into sobs. She fell onto the couch as her heart shattered for the second time in 24 hours. He was really gone.

Elena felt arms wrap around her and was too caught up in her pain to care. She felt Damon smooth her hair and pat her back. He let her cry her heart out; even if it did stain his designer shirt.

"Shhhhhh…..I'm so sorry, Elena. I didn't want him to leave you. I love Stefan too, remember? He is my brother. And I'm sorry he hurt you. And you have no idea what I would give to get him to take it back. I would, Elena. I would do anything. I would leave myself if it meant your happiness. You are a great friend, Elena. And it was unfair that Stefan didn't trust you, me I understand but you. Jeez, what was he thinking? Don't cry, Elena. Please! You know I hate it when you cry. Shhhhh, honey. It's going to be okay. Shhhh…it will, you'll see." Damon tried, Elena knew that much. She appreciated it, really, she did. But it doesn't help her heartache. The only thing that did help, even a little bit, was the feeling of being held again. Even before Stefan…..l-l-left he was a little distant. Elena just didn't see it. _That's because you didn't want to, in your world everything was okay. No one was hurt or crying or anything. Not like in the real world. _Elena's thoughts were very confused. She slowly stopped crying. Only now it was those damn dry sobs that left her heaving.

Elena heard a soft sniff but she knew it wasn't herself. But there is no way that Damon would cry. No way. None at all. It must have been the hysteria getting to her. Damon wouldn't cry. Damon NEVER cries. At all. NEVER EVER!

And Elena's last thought as she drifted off to sleep was,_ but then again what do I really know about Damon Salvatore?_

Boarding house

Damon heard her stumble down the stairs. He had just gotten out of the shower when he heard her gasp. As if she realized something. Then he heard her yell. It was like nothing he had ever heard before.

He could hear it in her voice. The pain of losing someone you love so much. Someone that you would do anything, be anything for. She really is broken. My brother broke her heart; that soulless bastard. Elena deserves so much better than someone who could love her so completely and yet leaves anyway.

He came downstairs. He knew what it was like, to love someone and watch as they turned away from you…again and again. He watched her as she faltered and then he was scared. She would remember in a minute; what had happened. Then he watched as she did remember. Then she screamed.

She yelled and became hysterical again. She didn't even realize she was crying until the end. And that's when he broke down. He barely contained his own sobs. He cried silently as he watched the person he loved the most unravel. The tears escaped his eyes in floods and rivers.

_I don't remember what I had said next but I know it calmed her down; even if it was a little bit. If it was the fact that I held her or the fact that I cried with her, I didn't know. But I can say that I will do anything to protect her. Anything. Even if I have to die for her. I'll make it happen. Because she's more important to me than anything. ANNYTHING. I'll make this okay again. I'll make HER okay again. _Damon thought as he put the sleeping girl in his bed, wrapped her in blankets and left her to sleep.

"Sweet dreams my beautiful girl. You will heal one day. You'll see. One day it won't hurt as much." Damon turned off the lights and lightly shut the door. "I love you." He whispered through the door.

Author's Note:

Hey guys….didn't know I had to actually right it in….My first story…in case you couldn't tell. But anyway PLEASE review….it'll make me a happy clam love you guys, thanks for the support so far. Thank you! REVIEW! Remember! I'll probably post another chapter this weekend. Thanks again!


	3. Chapter 3

_My eyes hurt, that was the first thing Damon thought when he woke up. He rubbed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. But there was this nagging feeling that something downstairs needed him. Like there was someone who needed help. Damon groggily got out of bed._

_Damon slowly walked down the stairs of the Boardinghouse. He entered the kitchen and he had a strange feeling that whatever he was looking for wouldn't be in here. So he moved onto the living room. And he knew it was here. Whatever drew him down the steps; it was here. He walked slowly towards the couch and he saw someone sitting there; a small little girl. She couldn't be older than four or five. She had black hair and chocolate brown eyes that's seemed to pierce his soul. _

"_What are you doing here, sweetie?" Damon asked the little girl as he crouched down in front of her._

"_I want my mommy." The little girl said in a musical voice that rang all throughout Damon's head. "Daddy, I wanna see mama!"_

_Damon was shocked. Daddy? Damon Salvatore was NOT a father. And the only woman who brought out his need to have a normal family couldn't, let alone want to._

"_Honey, what is your name?" The endearment slipped out of Damon's mouth so easily is was almost unreal._

"_Diana Margret Salvatore. Why daddy? Did you forget?" The little girl's eyes held such a look of pain, like her tiny heart would break before it even formed._

"_Of course not, sweetie. How could I forget my little girl's name?" Damon's heart soared when he saw Diana smile. _

"_I sorry I didn't believe you, daddy." Diana was happy that Daddy still loved her. She spoke again after a moment. "Daddy, where's mommy? She was supposed to be home with Uncle Stefie a while ago."_

_Uncle Stefie? Damon chuckled. This would be a great time. "I don't know, baby, why don't we check the kitchen?" Damon's gut was telling him to go there._

_Damon started to walk to the kitchen when he didn't hear the little pitter-patter of feet behind him. He turned around to see Diana standing there._

"_What's wrong, hun?" Damon asked, confused that she wouldn't follow._

"_Daddy, you didn't pick me up. Or even hold my hand." Diana did a cute little pout that left Damon with NO doubt in his mind who the mother was. She had her mom's pout._

"_Oh, sorry cupcake. Come here!" Damon spread his arms wide as a little girl ran and flew up into his arms. "Aw there's my little baby."_

_Damon walked with Diana, whose arms were wrapped around his neck, into the kitchen. And what he saw made his heart flutter._

_It was Elena cooking what seemed like breakfast on the stove. She was dressed in light blue short shorts and a black tank top. She seemed to have sensed Damon because she turned around and had the most heartbreakingly beautiful smile on._

"_There you guys are! I've been looking everywhere for you. Uncle Stefie when out to grad some food for himself and Damon." Elena said as she turned back around and when back to flipping her eggs._

_Damon couldn't help it. He set Diana down on the table in her chair and then went up behind Elena. He hugged her from behind and heard a faint sigh as she leaned back against him. He nuzzled her neck and smelt the delicious smell of Elena Gilbert. _

_Suddenly Damon remembered something. When Diana said her full name; HIS last name was HER last name. Which probably meant that Elena and him were married. Sure enough, when he looked down he saw a beautiful diamond engagement ring that was his mother's and then he saw a gold band. They were married. He, Damon Salvatore, was married to Elena Gilbert. Life could not get any better._

_Then it did._

_Stefan walked into the kitchen and set a bag from the blood bank on the counter. He smiled at the both of them and went over to Diana. _

"_Hey, Diana! How did you sleep last night? Better?" Stefan said as he crouched in front of Diana and gently kissed her head._

"_Yeah, Uncle Stefie. I slept a lot better. Thanks for making me fall asleep with that story you told me. I liked it. About this girl who fell in love with one guy but found one she loved even more. They all lived happily ever after but the first guy found a beautiful girl too." Damon was suspicious that that story was not one Stefan came up with. Rather, that it was a story of their life._

"_Hello, everyone. So nice to see you all; haven't seen you since I crashed last night. Sorry I couldn't read you the bedtime story last night, Diana." Said a new voice from the doorway of the kitchen._

_Please no please no, Damon thought. But unfortunately when he turned around there was Caroline; with her blond hair looking perfect even though she just woke up._

_But the strangest thing was that Damon didn't mind. At all. Not one bit that Stefan fell in love with Caroline. He was actually happy for his brother. That he got over Elena and fell in love with someone who would love him back with everything they had. _

_This life its perfect, Damon thought as he held Elena against him while he leaned against the counter. Stefan kissed Caroline on the cheek. Caroline went over and made funny faces at Diana who laughed. Damon couldn't explain what he felt; he was happy and joyful and….well the thing he always dreamed of being. Loved._

Damon came awake with a sudden gasp and looked around his room. He had never felt…this empty. There was this hole inside his heart and he…he couldn't fill it. Only the dream could. And he knew it wouldn't come back. Not for a while. And that's what broke his heart more. He, Damon Salvatore, cried himself back to sleep.

Sorry it took so long to post busy and such. Its okay to cry during this…I did when I wrote it. Okay well… REVIEW please. I like to be happy


	4. Chapter 4

Elena's POV

"I just have to go. I just can't be here anymore. It holds too many memories." Elena said to Damon. She saw a flash of pain in his eyes. Like her leaving him would devastate him. And Elena thought again, _Maybe it will. Maybe he really does love you. Maybe Stefan was right._** NO! Stefan was wrong. Damon sees me as nothing more than a friend. Even if he did feel something for me it'd be lust. And even then I would only be a fling.**_ You know that Damon has changed. You know that all he wants is for you to be okay. You remember what he said to you last night. "You have no idea what I would give to get him to take it back". He didn't want Stefan to leave. Damon will miss him too. Damon loves you. And one day you could love him too. _**I can't love Damon. I love Stefan! **_No, you _loved_ Stefan Elena. He left you and he isn't coming back. And Damon could help you heal. He could be good for you._

"You can leave if you'd like Elena but I think it would help if you stayed her for a little while longer." Damon's eyes begged her not to leave for only a second. Then the mask returned. Elena hated when he put his walls up. Then suddenly, his eyes melted again. "Elena, I know he hurt you. And I know how much it hurts but you can get through this. And I-I want to help you; if you'll let me. It could be a dull ache instead of the throbbing pain it is now. I can help you Elena. But you're going to have to let me in."

Elena didn't know what to do. He just practically begged her to stay. He let his walls down knowing that he could reject him but did it anyway. _He really loves me_, Elena thought, _he really does_. "Okay, I'll stay…but I need to call Jenna and tell her what happened. I'll be back. Just stay here."

Damon's POV

She wants to go. She can't go. I LOVE her. Seeing her like this kills me because it's killing her. **But she wants to**. _She doesn't care about you and you know it. She loves your brother and she won't get over him._** She could; if I helped her get over her heartache. I can help her.**_ You can't help her and you know it. _The thoughts slowly drifted away as Elena made her eyebrows scrunch together in that adorable way that make Damon's heart clench.

She's think in hard. I know she is. About what? I have no idea but I would give almost everything to know. "You can leave if you'd like Elena but I think it would help if you stayed her for a little while longer."

It was out of my mouth before I could even think about it. I immediately put my walls up. I just asked her to stay. She will turn me down. She'll think I'm a lovesick puppy and crush my heart. The he saw her eyes fill with anger. Why would she be mad? And then he remembered that she hated it when he put his walls up. _You could help her and maybe…she can help you too_, Damon thought. So Damon took the walls down… and took a risk. 

"Elena, I know he hurt you. And I know how much it hurts but you can get through this. And I-I want to help you; if you'll let me. It could be a dull ache instead of the throbbing pain it is now. I can help you Elena. But you're going to have to let me in." Damon watched as she slowly contemplated her options. She could risk herself getting hurt even more or she could trust him to help. The anticipation was killing Damon.

"Okay, I'll stay…but I need to call Jenna and tell her what happened. I'll be back. Just stay here." Damon's heart soared as she walked back to Stefan's room to get her iPhone and talk to Jenna. Damon didn't mean to hear the conversation… Who the hell is he kidding, of course he did.

"Hey, Jenna. Can I stay at the boardinghouse for a while?" Damon heard Elena ask.

"Why, is there something wrong with Stefan or you guys just want to hang out?" Damon faintly heard Jenna reply.

Elena took a deep and shuddering breath that made Damon's heart ache. "Stefan…um…he left me Jenna. Two days ago. I wanted to stay here with Damon. He's um…he's helping me."

"Oh Elena I'm so sorry hun. You can stay as long as you want. Damon better not take advantage of your broken heart." Damon chuckled at Jenna's 'menacing' voice.

"Jenna! He would never. He held me while I cried and told me it was gonna be okay. He has been nice to me. He convinced me to stay to help me heal. And I'm going to. I cannot believe you would suggest that he'd do such a thing Jenna!" Damon's mind was reeling. Why would she defend him?

"Elena, calm down. It's just my heart has been broken by guys exactly like him who move in once their hearts are already broken. And I don't want to see this happen to you. And I know damn well that Damon could do that to you. He'll sleep with you, tell you he loves you and then you'll wake up the next morning and he's gone." Jenna obviously had a rough past but that does not give her the right to accuse him of it. Sure once upon a time he was a heartbreaker but now that he had met Elena…well breaking her heart was the last thing on his mind. Damon was furious that Jenna thought about him like that. He thought he had made a good impression on her. He thought they had become somewhat friendly.

"You have absolutely NO right to accuse Damon of something as-as-as vile as that. He would NEVER do that to me. Would you like to know why Stefan left me? Because he thought Damon was in LOVE with me. I see the way he looks at me when his walls aren't down and he does. And maybe one day I could love him back. And would you like to know why he has walls? Because he fell in love with a girl and so did Stefan. Guess what the girl did to him, Jenna?" Elena ranted and raved. "Guess what she did?"

"What did she do?" Jenna said in a completely disbelieving voice. Apparently, no one thought that Damon's heart could break. _Good to know I'm such a great actor_, Damon thought.

"She chose Stefan. She just dated Damon because he was good in bed. Do you know what kind of hell he has been through? He loved her with everything he had and she chose the other brother; the brother who loved her too but not as much as Damon did. Because when Damon loves he loves with his entire being and he has barely gotten over her. But behind his bravo and his swagger the is an insecure boy who was hurt so badly that he thinks to let someone know how much that girl killed his heart would only make him weak. And don't even get me started on his father. Damon tried to please his father and all he got what his father's disappointment. Stefan was always the favorite son and he never had to try to get his father to love him. Damon once told me that the day his father was proudest of him was the day Damon went off to fight in the war. So don't you **freaking** tell me that Damon Salvatore will break my heart. Because if anyone's heart is going to be broken it's his." Damon could hear that her breathing was labored and that her chest was heaving. He was stunned. She knew his every heartache and where it all hurt. And yet she still defended him.

"Elena, you sound like you're in love with him." Jenna said surprised by the information.

"Would that really be such a bad thing if I did?" After a moment of the three of them being stunned by her words Elena said, "I have to go Jenna. I'll call you later."

Elena's POV

With that Elena hung up on her aunt and walked to Damon's room. Completely stunned by what had happened. She lay down on his bed. And for the first time in 48 hours she cried, not over Stefan. But over her fear of loving someone else. Someone downstairs. Someone, she realized, who had probably just heard their entire conversation. And for once, Elena Gilbert didn't care. So she cried herself to sleep.

Damon's POV

Damon couldn't believe his ears. Elena could love him. It's not possible. Damon hear her walking around and going to his room by the direction of her feet. Then he heard her collapse on the bed and sob. He wanted to go to her. But he had a feeling that her crying was not because of Stefan. No, rather him. And that's what hurt him the most. He couldn't help her. Not when he'd just make it worse. Since Stefan had left he had been walking on eggshells around her. And he wouldn't want to hurt her so he kept on walking around her.

Author's Note: Hey. Review please! My longest chapter yet! Hahaha so please try and review…it encourages me :) And that makes me write more...If you get where I'm going with this. Haha okay you review! Thanks guys!


	5. Chapter 5

Damon's POV

"I just don't know what to do. Ever since Stefan left she's… I don't know…empty. She won't talk to me and the only other person she's talked to in days is Jenna and that's when they fought. So I need your help." Damon sighed into the phone…This was hard for him considering who was on the other line.

"Wow, never thought I'd hear the day that Damon Salvatore asked _me_ for help." The other person replied.

"I understand that I have not given you a reason to trust me but she needs you. And I will make damn sure that she gets what she needs." Damon practically growled.

"No, you're right. You haven't given me a reason to trust you. What if it's some sort of trap and you have Elena locked up in your basement?" The person sounded cautious.

"Because I wouldn't do that to her. Not after all that she and I have been through. She needs you." Damon was running out of patients.

"I am trusting you here, Damon. I'll come but if this is a trick so help me god you won't wake up tomorrow." The voice on the other line threatened.

"I know. And thank you." Damon rarely said thank you and this obviously meant a lot to him.

"I didn't do this for you." The person was surprised but hid it well.

"I know. But thank you anyway, Bonnie." Damon said.

"I'll be there in five." Bonnie replied.

And with that she hung up.

Elena POV

Elena was walking aimlessly through the living room when she sat on the couch. She gasped at what she saw in the glass of the coffee table. Her reflection wasn't what surprised her though. No, it was Damon right over her shoulder that shocked her.

Elena quickly spun around on the couch and looked at Damon and swallowed. "You scared me."

"Well I have that affect on people. They are so scared by my stunningly gorgeous good looks." Damon smirked that little smirk that annoyed the hell out of Elena.

Elena couldn't help but smile though. He has so much self-confidence but he was really just a scared man that was afraid of love. _And yet he loves you anyway_, Elena thought. _He is so freaking scared but he still loves you. His heart was broken beyond repair and he still goes on and loves you. He thought that he would never be able to get over it and then he met you and he is slowly healing. _**That is unless you break his heart like Katherine did. Deny him the love that you feel and he won't just break. He'll be shattered. **Elena realized that she did love Damon but she wasn't just going to forget the fact that Stefan just left her.

"Okay Damon." Elena replied with a small smile still on her face.

"What you don't think I'm gorgeous?" Damon said with a fake pout. Elena realized he looked adorable with his eyebrows scrunched together and his lower lip slightly farther out than the top one. You shouldn't be thinking of Damon like that so soon after Stefan left you.

"Damon, I'd have to be blind to not think you are gorgeous." It was out of Elena's mouth before she could even blink.

"Hmmm….then I know a lot of blind people." Damon said. Elena was glad that he didn't bring up the fact that she thought he was gorgeous. She did but it was a little too soon.

"Yeah well I" Elena was interrupted by the chime of the doorbell. _Stefan_, Elena thought for a millisecond, _before she realized that he wouldn't be coming back. Ever. _

"I wonder who is at the door." Damon says in a voice that screams _I-know-who-it-is-and-you-don't_.

"Do you know who it is Damon?" Elena barely whispers out as she tries not to get her hopes up that it might be Stefan.

"Well, no offense but you look like shit Elena. So I called in for some back up." Damon said in that same annoying voice. You _know his voice isn't annoying but rather immensely sexy_. God damn these little voices. _You know you would just LOVE to be with him. He can make you SO happy Elena. You and I both know it_. **Damon will only break your heart, Elena, and don't come crying to me when he does. **He won't break me. I don't think he can. Not after Katherine. **You're right, Elena. He won't break your heart. You'll just mess it all up and break your own. Just like you did with Stefan. **_You did not mess up anything with Stefan, Elena, he broke your heart and that isn't your fault. It's his fault for breaking up with you because you fell in love. Everyone falls in love at some point. Stefan should not blame you for being in love. It was inevitable. You fall in love with everyone you are supposed to. You know what that's called, Elena? It's called fate. And if Stefan can't accept that then…well…that's his problem. _For once it seemed like the other voice had nothing to say.

"Elena?" Damon's voice brought her out of her little epiphany.

"Yeah?" Elena knew it was a weak and feeble response but it was a response none of the less.

"You okay? You were kind of in another world." Damon looked at Elena suspiciously.

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine." Elena said still a little dazed from her inner battle.

"If you say so." Damon smirked as he walked away. Elena just remembered about the person at the door.

Elena heard a faint "where is she?" and Damon replied with a "follow me."

Suddenly, Damon turned around the corner but he purposely stood in the way of the person. Elena was curious but not really interested.

Still seated on the couch Elena turned back to the fire and asked, "Who is it, Damon?"

"What you don't even care enough about your best friend to turn around and look at her?" A voice said teasingly from the doorway. Elena turned around just in time to see Damon move out of the way and reveal a slightly tussled Bonnie. Bonnie gasped in shock.

"What? What is it, Bonnie?" Elena was surprised by Bonnie's reaction. She thought it would be happy or relieved or even pissed off because of Damon.

"Damn, Elena, you look like hell." Bonnie was laughing as she said it but Elena knew she was serious.

Sorry for such the long wait. I was having computer troubles then writer's block. All in all it was not fun. So please review. It makes me so happy. With love, loveforever101!

P.S. When the little voices fight in Damon and Elena's head I picture the little devil and angel figures on their shoulders. Just a tip in case that confused you.


	6. Chapter 6

**Boarding House (Elena's POV)**

"What do you mean I look like hell?" Elena yelled at Bonnie. And Damon, being the ass he is, was well…laughing his ass off.

"Well I can see you've been crying, hun. You have mascara streaks all down your cheeks." Bonnie said with a little sympathetic smile.

Elena ran to the closest bathroom. She screamed once she saw her refection. Her normally olive skin was bright red and blotching on her face. As for her the skin she could see she looked sickly pale. Her hair was a wild mess. _I guess after Stefan left I really just didn't care what I looked like_, Elena thought, _It's kind of liberating to not have to be expected look beautiful all the time. _**While it may be liberating, Stefan is still gone and he isn't coming back. **Just stop fighting, Elena's mind screamed.

"Damon!" Elena screamed. "Why didn't you tell me I looked disgusting?"

Elena felt a gush of wind and suddenly Damon was right next to her. "Well now that I look at you, you do kind of look gross. You could use a shower."

"Damon that's not funny! I look gross! Gah, how can you stand to be around me?" Elena nearly shouted.

"Well I guess I just didn't notice. To me…you always look beautiful. Even if it looks like you were attacked by a crazy little kid trying to put make-up on you. It doesn't matter if you are wearing sweats and a t-shirt or a prom dress. You're still Elena. And to me…Well I guess that's as beautiful as you can get." Damon's voice started to get quieter and quieter until it was barely a whisper. His icy blue eyes cutting a path through her heart. It wasn't even a path. It was like a freaking highway.

Elena's heart skipped a couple hundred beats. She had never seen such raw emotion in Damon's eyes. Not even when he found out Katherine wasn't in the tomb or even when he found out Katherine only ever loved Stefan. _Huh, it seems that all of Damon's suffering is surrounded by Katherine, _Elena thought angrily. Suddenly, Elena was **pissed** at Katherine for letting a man like Damon go. Couldn't she _see_ that he loved her with everything he had? Couldn't she see there was more to him than just a pretty face?

"I don't know how she did it." Elena said absentmindedly.

"Who did what?" Damon asked all the sudden really close to Elena. The confusion was evident in his eyes.

"Katherine. I don't understand how she could possibly break your heart." Elena breathed suddenly aware of how close together they were.

"Elena, you don't understand what that"- Damon was promptly cut off by Bonnie yelling "Hey are you guys alright?"

'We will continue this conversation later." Damon whispered before yelling back "Yeah I'm just trying to help 'Lena clean up. But there is only so much we can do."

Damon and Elena heard Bonnie laugh a little.

"Well, at least the witch is warming up to me." Damon half chuckled

"That's only because Stefan left me… And you didn't." And with that, Elena walked out of the bathroom.

**(Damon's POV)**

"That's only because Stefan left me… And you didn't." And with that, Elena walked out of the bathroom.

Damon just stood still for a couple minutes that felt like so much more. He heard Elena say "Hey Bonnie I'm going to go take a shower. I'll be down in like a half an hour."

"Okay I'll be waiting. And then we are going to talk." Damon heard Bonnie reply faintly.

Damon let out a long sigh. _Was she scared? About my feelings for her? Better yet her feelings for me? I don't know. I really don't know. _**Maybe you would if you had the balls to ask her about it. To let yourself feel a little emotion. **_But if I feel emotion all I'll end up with is a lot of heartache. _**Isn't she worth it? Isn't it better to know the truth? Instead of living a lie thinking she may love you? **_I quite like living in the river of denial. _**Smartass. You know you need the truth. You both deserve it. Would you really deny her of this? Of anything at all? **_Fine! I'll talk to her about it._

"I hate consciences." Damon muttered to himself.

"Yeah well at least it's keeping you from being a monster." Damon whipped around at Bonnie's voice.

"How long have you been standing there?" Damon said a little, _dare I say it_, nervously.

"Wow, Damon Salvatore? Are you losing your touch?" Bonnie said with a slight smirk.

"If I was, which I'm not, you'd be the first to know." Damon said with his classic smirk in place. _She already saw too much, Salvatore. Get it together, _the little voice whispered in his mind. **Would it kill you to be nice for once?**_ Yes I believe it would. _**Again I say, smartass.** _And you love it. _**No I really don't. If you would just stop hurting people around you maybe, just maybe, they wouldn't hurt you back. **_ Look at Katherine! What did I _ever_ do to her, huh? I didn't do anything and yet she broke my heart. And now I can't love the girl of my dreams the way she deserves because of it. _**Yes Katherine did hurt you and you didn't do anything. But she didn't ruin you for Elena. If anything she was preparing you. Imagine loving Elena like you loved Katherine in 1864. You wouldn't love her as much as you do know. Would you?** _No I guess not._

"Damon?" Bonnie's voice shaking him out of his little conscience battle. Bonnie slowly reached for Damon's arm as it to, literally, shake him out of it.

Damon felt Bonnie's hand on his sleeve covered arm. Damon turned his head to the side just in time to see Bonnie's eyes go blank.

"Bonnie. Bonnie? Bonnie? Are you okay? Bonnie, talk to me!" Damon said as he grabbed her by her shoulders. Damon looked down as he felt Bonnie's grip on him grow tighter. "Bonnie, come on. Elena will kill me if you die."

Bonnie suddenly gasped and drew in deep hurried breaths. She started coughing. Once the coughing died down she dropped her arm from Damon's shoulder.

"Bonnie, what the hell just happened?' Damon said in an eerily calm voice.

"I saw it. My God. I didn't believe it but now…" Bonnie trailed off.

"Believe what? Bonnie talk to me! Tell me what happened? What did you see?" Damon said his hands still on her shoulders and his grip tightened just enough to make Bonnie realize her was still there.

"God even after what Elena told me Isobel said. I still thought she was just playing with you guys. But God, she knew. I bet she knew before you even knew." Bonnie said with a little excitement in her eyes at being the first one, except for Isobel, to know.

Realization clicked within Damon. "You mean you think…that I… love Elena?" Damon said in such a small and vulnerable voice that Bonnie just had to tell him.

"Oh I know you're in love with Elena. I saw your dream, Damon." Bonnie said trying to get Damon to figure it out.

Try to be cocky, Damon, and maybe she won't understand. "Well I have had many dreams about Elena so you are going to have to be more specific." Damon said, lewd smirk in place.

"You know which dream I'm talking about Damon. The one where you were the father of Elena's child." Bonnie said with excitement.

"Oh, that one." Damon said weakly.

"Yeah that one. But Damon, that wasn't a dream. It was a prophecy." Bonnie said her big brown eyes shining with anticipation for Damon's reaction.

"Bonnie there is no-" Damon started

"What's a prophecy and not a dream?" Bonnie and Damon whip around at the sound of Elena's voice. Sure enough, there she is with her head parallel to the ground wringing her hair out with a towel. A curious expression was casted on her beautiful face. Damon almost, _almost_, told her what it was. Who was he to deny her of the knowledge she sought out for?

"Uhh….." Bonnie said.

**Hey guys sorry it took so long, I have been planning a TON of new ideas for stories. If you want to hear them PM (Private Message) me okay? And when the voices in Damon or Elena's head (hahaha voices in their heads, sorry) I imagine those little devil and angels on their shoulders. (I'm insane like that) but yeah so one's good and one's evil. It's not always consistent but if it's confusing you guys please tell me and I shall try to fix it. But anyway review please and yea look at all this awesomely amazingness! Hehehe REVIEW! I command you to!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Boarding House (Damon's POV)**

"Elena there is something I am going to tell you but you have to promise not to freak out." Bonnie said calmly as Damon's eye bulged out and filled with panic.

"Bonnie, can I talk to you for a minute? Alone." Damon said through clenched teeth.

"Um, sure if that's alright with Elena." Bonnie said as the both turned to Elena for the answer.

"Well as long as you tell me, sure I guess." Bonnie's eyebrows raised a couple of inches and as did Damon's. Elena always wanted to know everything that was going on in that very minute. She would never let anyone go until they told her what was happening.

"Um. Okay then." Damon said as he grabbed Bonnie's arm and dragged her away, what he didn't notice was her eyes go white and roll back.

**Kitchen (Bonnie's POV)**

The last thing Bonnie heard was Damon say "Um. Okay then." And then felt Damon grab her arm.

Bonnie's eyes rolled back. The pain was immense but not enough to make her scream. Blackness surrounded her as she felt her mind be pushed into the future.

Then all the sudden, a blinding white light was on her face. She slowly opened her eyes to see the familiar setting of the living room in the boarding house. Bonnie noticed Damon in the parlor watching the fire as he sipped at his bourbon.

"Damon! What happened to me? I think I blacked out." Bonnie said as she moved closer to the couch. The funny thing was Damon didn't seem to hear her.

Bonnie slowly walked out from behind the couch to see Damon staring blankly at the fire. Bonnie waved her hand in front of his face and shouted his name.

"Come on Damon, this isn't funny. You're freaking me out. Damon, talk to me!" The last sentenced Bonnie screamed.

She was now face to face with Damon Salvatore and he seemed to be staring right through her. Realization hit Bonnie like a lightning bolt. _He can't see me,_ Bonnie thought.

There was a loud knock at the front door and Bonnie and Damon turned simultaneously to look at the door.

"Who could that be?" Damon said to himself as he rose and set his glass down on the coffee table. Bonnie immediately followed Damon to the door, curiosity swam throughout her mind.

Damon opened the door and his head was covering the person's torso and head. But from the looks of it, it was a boy. No a man wearing a light green and dark green plaid shirt. His jeans looked expensive and his shoes were obviously high end.

"Damon, who is it?" Elena's voice carried from behind Bonnie. She turned to see her best friend in a nice tank top and her favorite pair of skinny jeans. She looked better from the last time Bonnie saw her. She looked almost… healthier.

"Elena, you might want to come down here." Damon growled as he finally turned to show Elena who it was.

Bonnie gasped in shock. No, he couldn't be here. Not after everything. Bonnie turned to see that Elena was finally down the stairs. She watched as the closest person to her stopped in mid-step. She watched as the person who had been there for her through everything saw who it was. And finally, Bonnie watched as best friend's heart broke.

"No." was all that came out of Elena's mouth.

**Boarding house (Damon's POV)**

Once Damon reached the kitchen he spun Bonnie around. He then noticed Bonnie's white eyes.

"Oh no." Damon whispered as he shook her. "Bonnie, wake up. Bonnie! Come on not again! Bonnie!"

Bonnie seemed to be muttering nonsense. And Damon could only pick up a few words like, 'I'…something else… 'blacked out'….quiet….'Damon'…mutter….'funny'…nonsense…'freaking'. And finally he heard her gasp. But she still wasn't awake.

"Bonnie come on! Before Elena comes in!" Damon scream-whispered so Elena couldn't hear him. And after a few more seconds of shaking Bonnie woke up.

"Oh my God." Was all Bonnie said before she stood up and rushed into the parlor.

"Elena, you have to promise me you won't freak. This is going to be difficult to hear but you need to hear it, okay?" Bonnie said before Damon could have the chance to stop her.

"Okay." Elena said in a frightened voice. After hearing her tone Damon rushed over to her and picked her up, sat down and but her on his lap. He held her and gently rocked her, all the while saying "It's okay. Don't worry. It's okay."

"Elena I had a premonition. And this might hurt but…Stefan is coming back." Both Elena and Damon stilled at her words.

"What?" Damon growled while he placed his head on top of Elena's. Damon was surprised that she hadn't pulled away yet. **She needs someone to comfort her, dufus.** _Or maybe she just needs me. _**Yeah right.**_ I know._

"He's coming back. I don't know what for. But he is. I'm so sorry that I had to tell you." Bonnies said, hoping her friend wasn't mad at her.

"No, Bonnie. It's fine. He was the one that left me remember?" Elena said as she snuggled herself deeper into Damon's arms.

**Parlor still (Bonnie's POV)**

"Well, it's not like I'm going to let him stay her anyway." Damon said with disgust for his brother in his voice.

"Damon, he's your brother. I don't want you fighting with him over me." Elena said as she pulled away a little to look into Damon's blue eyes.

"Elena he left you. He hurt you and I cannot forgive him for that. And this is your home now. You practically live here. So if it's going to hurt you seeing him around here all the time then I won't allow it. Plus, you aren't the only one he left." Damon said as he stared back into her eyes.

"Okay." Elena said

"Okay?" Damon asked just to make sure.

"Yeah. Thanks Damon." Elena said as she smiled a little bit and snuggled again.

Damon kissed the top of her forehead and said "You know I would to so much more for you, Elena."

"I know." Elena replied and Bonnie felt as if she were intruding on a private moment. Bonnie slowly walked to the door. She looked back one more time and thought, _wow he really does love her. Who would have though?_

Hey guys! Sorry for the wait but TA DA here it is. For those of you who wondered Aunt Jenna is not evil in this story she's just trying to protect her niece. She just doesn't understand the really Damon (does anyone but Elena?). So anyway I don't know when I'm gonna update again but hopefully soon. I like my reviews :D okay bye guys!

-loveyouforever101

P.S. REVIEW! Please? The fast you review the faster I update!


End file.
